Goodbye Ralph
by pumkinteacup
Summary: It started with a scream and ended in a laugh. Matt/Karen featuring the balloon she got him.


Title: Goodbye Ralph

Author: pumkinteacup

Rating: T

Summary: It started with a scream and ended in a laugh. Matt/Karen

Author's Note: This took foreves to write! So much editing and way too many plot bunnies popping up as I was writing this, had to keep writing them down on my phone so I wouldn't forget. Had to write something that included the freaking balloon Karen got for Matt because reasons! Anywho, I suck at titles and a little warning, there's a death in this story but not what you think! I promise you no angst just fluff. Cause I do fluff and I love fluff and the whole world needs more fluff. Enjoy ㈍9

* * *

Matt has always come off as a morning person.

So when Karen walks into Matt's after announcing the door is unlocked, she's surprised to find that he's still getting ready. His hair is dewy and there's a towel drying on the back of a chair as she walks in, all signs indicating he's just showered and gotten dressed.

It's almost noon and Foggy volunteered to escort their client to the court house. There's been the problem of ongoing harassment their client was experiencing from the assaulter's friends. Up until a few days ago their client had come in shaken up and scared, claiming to have second thoughts and dropping charges.

When asked why, their client was reluctant to say. It's not till it's shared that a group of men who've been loitering outside their client's home and work, shouting threats of what's to come if she doesn't keep quiet do they finally understand. Matt assures the woman not to worry, to sleep on it and if the men are still harassing her the next day then they she can drop the charges.

Matt comes in the next day looking worse for wear, stating Ms. Lendet has decided to continue with the case. Karen reacts with praise and victory whereas Foggy doesn't. He walks past his best friend with forced enthusiasm and disappointment.

When Foggy pulls Matt into the kitchen asking what he did, Matt tells him not to worry, that it's been 'taken care of.' Karen pretends not to hear.

Although the case may not be something to run excitement over because harassment and stalking is something no woman would agree with, the weeks leading to today is what Karen has been looking forward to.

It'll be the first time she'll see the inside of a courtroom along with the boys in action. She's never seen Matt and Foggy in front of a judge and jury before. It gets her excited. It feels like working behind the scenes of a big production and finally having the chance to see it revealed.

She's brought extra copies of the printed braille notes Matt wanted to go over, she hands them over when he's done adjusting the knot of his tie. It's silver and long, matching the grey assemble of his suit. Karen takes a sip of her soda and ponders on the taste.

"Can you tell the difference between diet coke and regular coke?" she asks and then feels silly for doing so.

An amused expression crosses his face, "Can't anyone?"

"No," she says, "They taste the exact same!"

Matt laughs because they don't. "No, they do not." He was able to tell the two apart before he lost his sight. The difference in taste was completely recognizable even without his enhanced senses. "Do you not know if you have diet or not?"

Karen looks away, embarrassed, "No." Matt smiles and brings his hand out, waiting. She hands him her drink and he takes a sip.

"It's diet." He hands it back.

"Thanks."

She looks up from her seat, wondering, and asks if he's nervous. Matt only smiles and shakes his head, says he never gets nervous. That it's a sign of fear and there's nothing to fear when your client is innocent. He uses her as an example. Always uses her as an example. As if she were the one thing to prove the underrated goodness that's hard to find in this world. She only thinks the same about him and Foggy, the undeserving kindness she receives that comes from their friendship.

Karen is too busy beaming to notice the pen she has in her hand bleeding onto her blouse. She wipes down what's gotten stained but it does no good. Going to the bathroom only worsens it. It widens and smears into an angered cloud making her wish she had her tide to go. The one time she needs it and it's at home. Karen admits defeat and gives up, her coat will be able to cover it.

She washes her hands and takes note of the soap, its scentless. She didn't even know there was such thing as scentless soap. She dries her hands and is about to leave when she spots it.

The balloon she got him. It's blue and orange, standing out brightly amongst the grey that is Matt's room. It's braced down by what appears to be an alarm and barely floats like a struggling blimp above the night stand. She's surprised there's still helium in it as it was given months ago. She'd thought it be deflated or in the trash by now.

The monkey on it smiles proudly at her as if it too were surprised.

She can't help but smile right back. To find it in all places, his bedroom, it does something to her. Matt isn't the type to keep momentums let alone leave them beside his bed, that much is proven by a glance. His home is plain and dull, naked of any decorations or reveal of his tastes which makes sense considering.

She approaches it slowly as if it were a wounded animal. Stretching her hand to assure herself of its existence, she traces her finger down the ribbon that keeps the balloon from floating away. She wonders if Matt does the same, remind himself of its presence before he sleeps, caress and stroke the ribbon like a lover's touch on an early morning.

Karen blushes at the thought.

She takes a look over at Matt. His back is towards her as he speaks on the phone, broad shoulders hunched forward, protective and strong. Sometimes she watches him like this. Observe the subtle but noticeable hard lines of what she assumes to be muscle hiding beneath his suit. There's no ignoring the swell of his biceps under his sleeves, not to mention its random flexes when she stares.

Beyond his attractive physique, she watches his movements. How graceful they are, like a well-rehearsed dancer knowing every step. Never any doubt, just confidence and trust, in himself and his surroundings. It's fascinating because never has she seen as much as a stumble or stagger from Matt.

It's never discussed until the always blunt Foggy Nelson comments, "How is it that you're the blind one yet I'm the one always getting hurt?" he jokes after hitting his hip against the door frame.

It's only when he reaches for something, fingers tapping and grasping, searching for a chair or mug, does she witness the hardly seen uncertainty in the always knowing and perceptive Matt Murdock. Karen brings her attention back to the balloon and smiles fondly at it. She gives it a few tugs just like the same ones she feels being done to her heart.

She watches the monkey bob up and down as if it were agreeing with her on something. Giving her farewell, she gives the balloon a departing tap.

It pops.

Karen screams and Matt jumps. Phone call forgotten, Matt rushes into his bedroom demanding what happened. But Karen laughs, body hunched forward and hands braced on the bed to keep from falling. She covers her mouth with her hand as she tries to explain, assure Matt that everything's fine.

Finally catching her breath she tells him what happened. Matt dismisses her apology with a wave of his hand, "Its ok. Ralph lived a long and happy life."

"Ralph?" Karen's eyebrows rise.

"We'll I figure I'll never have a dog so why not settle for a monkey?" he says.

Karen giggles as they grab their belongings. Foggy's made it to the courthouse with their client as they sort through some last minute items. As they make their way out, she asks Matt what he would have named it if it were a zebra. Matt looks hopeless at the question and Karen suggests a name book.

From Matt's bedroom, Ralph is still smiling.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Tell me what you think and follow me on tumblr, I'm blushingoreo :)


End file.
